


untitled M(007) drabble

by were_lemur



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the thinks about 007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled M(007) drabble

M would never admit it, of course, but sometimes when she touches herself, she thinks about 007.

Despite -- or perhaps because of -- how infuriating she finds him, she imagines him grabbing her. Pushing her against the wall. His fingers tangling in her shirt, jerking the edges apart, sending buttons flying.

He hikes her skirt up around her waist. His fingers dig into her thighs, and he pulls her up. She wraps her arms around him, feeling his cock pressing against her, and then he shoves her panties aside.

She lets out a moan and pushes her fingers deeper.


End file.
